Kilala Reno at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a pink mertail with clear pink fins, wearing a pink shell bra. Her name was Kilala Reno. The blonde-haired girl swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Kilala! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Simba, Flower, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Kilala. One of them is an 8-year-old yellow lion cub with ruby eyes and a light gray mertail with clear navy blue fins. His name was Young Simba, Kilala's best friend. The second one is a 3-year-old black and white skunk with a black nose, blue eyes, and a turquoise mertail with clear lighter turquoise fins. His name was Flower, Kilala's other best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Kilala gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover human objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Simba stammered. "Now let's get outta here." Flower gulped. Kilala grabbed Flower's tail before the lion cub and skunk could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold paws now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Simba and Flower to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Simba said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Flower responded, "Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Kilala one bit. The blonde-haired girl found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for sea monsters." She swam through the hole, carrying a pink shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Simba smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Flower added, "Yeah - you go. Simba and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Simba exclaimed in full alarm. "Sea monsters?!" Flower gasped, "Kilala!" He and Simba swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the lion cub and skunk got stuck. "Kilala! We can't-" Simba grunted, as he and Flower both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Flower said, "Kilala, help!" Kilala looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Simba. Flower." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Kilala started by tugging Simba's paws and began to pull. "Kilala, do you really think there might be sea monsters around here?" Simba whispered. After Kilala pulled Simba in, she tugged onto Flower's paws and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the mermaid, lion cub, and skunk, Basilisk swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Kilala said. "We're not scaredy cats." grumbled Flower. After Kilala pulled Flower in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Simba chuckled. "Excitement, adventure, danger," Flower said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor lion cub and skunk caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Kilala. They kind of knocked into her. "Kilala!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Kilala asked, as she caressed the shaking lion cub and skunk with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem." Simba whispered. "We're okay now." Flower whispered. "Shhh!" said Wendy. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a human object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Kilala swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Simba cried. "Cool!" Flower exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Timon will." said Kilala, as she put her fantastic find in her pink bag. "What was that?" Simba gasped, "Did you hear something?" Kilala looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Kilala!" Flower said. "Flower, will you relax?" Kilala smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Simba and Flower turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of Basilisk bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Sea monster!!! Sea monster!!" Simba screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Flower screamed too. Basilisk began chasing Simba, Flower, and Kilala around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Simba and Flower kept screaming in terror. Kilala accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. Basilisk, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Kilala. The mermaid swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Simba and Flower. Kilala pushed into Simba, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Flower out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop Basilisk from chasing them, causing Simba and Flower to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Flower accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. Basilisk decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Kilala and Simba saw that, and the blonde-haired girl dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the pig, through the hole of an anchor. It led Basilisk through the hole. Basilisk didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Kilala picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Simba said, and Flower blew a raspberry at one of the brute. Basilisk made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Simba and Flower. Kilala laughed as she kept swimming up. "Simba, Flower, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Simba protested. Kilala playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs